


The Wedding

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	The Wedding

We had decided on a beach wedding. It was Aidan's idea. Aidan loved the beach, and I loved how passionate he got about it. So, a beach wedding seemed utterly perfect, and I fell in love with the idea the moment Aidan suggested it.

He had wanted me to be the one to walk down the aisle, to have my mother walk me down. It seemed fitting he said, since Kyle walked all my sisters down, done the father of the bride thing with all of them (well deserved too. He'd really stepped up for us when he didn't need to). Well, it was my turn and Aidan had said it made more sense for my mom to walk me down to him, replacing father of the bride stuff with mother of the groom stuff.

So that is how I ended up at the far end of a makeshift aisle at La Jolla Beach, the wind whipping up and blowing my hair up into my face and my mom's arm securely locked into mine. I took a deep breath and looked up the aisle at the rows and rows of family and friends. I was terrified. To be honest, I would have been happy with just something intimate, the two of us.

Until the music started and my mom led me to my Aidan.

I had to fight to keep my head up because I just wanted to hide. Yeah, I was Luke Decker of Boys Sensation and I'd performed many times over the course of the last few years, but right now none of that mattered. Right now I was shy, quiet, scared Lukey, and the last thing I wanted to do it be the center of attention.

We made it to the other end. I drew in my breath sharply. I had seen Aidan earlier when he came in to calm me down before the ceremony but I didn't get a chance to actually _look_ at him. And he looked breathtaking (fitting, cause he did take my breath away). The wind was blowing his hair into his eyes as well, and I had always thought the way his red locks contrasted with his green eyes made him look even more handsome than I thought possible.

The next few moments felt like a blur: my mom giving Aidan my hand to take, the celebrant's reading, until I looked up and she was asking me to say my vows. I had to say my vows. Oh, right.

I took them out of my jacket pocket (I didn't want to forget them), and looked deeply into Aidan's eyes.

"God, Aidan. When we met I... I was a mess. I was a little kid who had just been uprooted from his home cause his parents divorced. I had no friends, just my family. And then, I had you. And from then on, I always had you. Throughout everything, there was you. And, you gave me confidence. You showed me that I could be somebody. I am indebted to you, Aidan, because of that. I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't have you believing in me."

Aidan stole a kiss when I finished, then pulled out his own vows. "Luke. Luke, Luke, Lukey, my Lucas. I could go on for days about how amazing you are, but we don't have days, sadly. What I will say is that I'm so proud of you. To go from what you were, to where you are today is nothing short of amazing. You inspire me. There's so much you've been through, stuff we don't need to get into here, but you came out of it a stronger person. Yes Lukey, you're strong. Don't ever think you're not. And it's been an honor to watch you become the strong young man you are today, and it'll be an honor to continue to watch you become even stronger... now as your husband."

I don't remember anything between that and us exchanging rings, because I was still reeling from Aidan's words. God, I loved him so much.


End file.
